


Certainty

by TrisB



Series: "What If?" Harry Potter AUs [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast at Hogwarts was a somber affair that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

Breakfast at Hogwarts was a somber affair that day. Umbridge presided over the Great Hall, looking nervously pleased; despite her desire to keep the news quiet, nobody spoke. The dead silence wiped the whole world clean of words, safeties, and certainties; as if they, like the students, were being smothered by an unseen and unrelenting hand. 

Harry, delirious from grief, stress, and lack of sleep, was sure only of Hermione, sobbing into her cereal bowl, and of Minerva McGonagall's body, lying in state in the hospital bed where she'd died during the night, having been Stunned four times without warning.


End file.
